


I Like You More Than Honey Cakes

by lilsamarooo



Series: The Witcher Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Honey Cakes, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsamarooo/pseuds/lilsamarooo
Summary: Prompt: “But if they think we’re a couple, we’ll get the couples discount!”This is pure fluff with the slightest bit of angst possible.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787938
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	I Like You More Than Honey Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This completely got away from me. Two sentences in my brain just went on autopilot. Enjoy!

❧

Jaskier would not make a fool of himself by stomping his foot, but he was not above sticking his tongue out at the stubborn Witcher. All he wanted was some honey cakes, and was it really his fault for trying to get the 4-for-1 deal? Honestly, it wasn’t even a bad plan.

“Geralt, just-”

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard what I was going to say!” Jaskier whined, stomping his foot.  _ Okay, this is an exception. I’m allowed to stomp my foot for this. _

“I am not pretending to be in a relationship with you, Jaskier.” Geralt glared at him from where he was sharpening his sword,  _ heh, _ and set aside the whetstone, getting to his feet. The Witcher raised an eyebrow at the pout on Jaskier’s face, seemingly not affected.  _ Fuck, that usually works. _

“But if they think we’re a couple, we’ll get the couples discount! And I know you love honey cakes too, you always eat every last crumb when I get them for you.” Geralt opened his mouth, but the bard cut him off before he could speak. “No! Don’t even try to deny it. I saw you eyeing them in the stall when we first arrived in town,” the bard accused, poking his companion’s chest with a finger. Geralt looked at said finger like he was considering breaking it.

Jaskier smirked in victory as Geralt stood silently, glaring but not saying anything to deny the accusation. “Just pretend to date me for  _ five minutes _ and we can get  _ four _ honey cakes for the price of  _ one _ . It can’t be that terrible to pretend to date me.”

“Can’t it?”

“Wh- rude! I’m trying to get us cakes and you’re insulting me.” He huffed, turning away from the Witcher and flicking nonexistent dirt off his pink chemise, wishing he could have worn his matching doublet with it. It was midsummer, and the sun had forced both men to stray from their usual outfits. Even Geralt had forgone his armor in the sweltering heat.

The bard watched as Geralt’s face went from conflicted to begrudgingly accepting of the idea. Considering the man scowled 24/7, Jaskier was quite proud to be able to read him so well.

“...fine,” the Witcher said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down the bard with fiery golden eyes. “What do I have to do?”

Grinning widely, Jaskier grabbed onto one of Geralt’s hands and interlaced their fingers. Taking Geralt not tugging his hand away as a good sign, he led them out of their room and down the stairs, humming happily at the thought of his honey cakes. And maybe at the feel of Geralt’s calloused palm holding his own.

The stall of baked goods sat under a tree, the whole area shaded and a few degrees cooler than the rest of the heated market. Jaskier led Geralt towards the seller, a sweet looking old woman with crows feet that crinkled when she smiled. The two men waited patiently under the shade as she finished with the two women ahead of them, and walked up to her.  _ Not so sweet after all, _ Jaskier thought, resisting the urge to frown as she scowled at Geralt.

“Hello, we’d like the couples deal for the honey cakes please. It’s four for one, yes?” He asked, smiling politely at the old woman. Her scowl deepened and she looked disbelievingly at the two men.

“You two aren’t in a relationship, and you’ll be paying double the price for trying to cheat me out of my money,” she said, glaring at Geralt even though he hadn’t said a word throughout the exchange.

Jaskier smiled tightly at the old woman’s words. “My good woman, I assure you that we are in a relationship, isn’t that right, darling?” He asked, turning to Geralt, who looked back at him as if to say  _ “do you expect me to respond to that?” _ Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the bard stepped closer to Geralt and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Turning back to the old woman and ignoring Geralt’s eyes widening behind him, he took out the coin for one honey cake and pressed it into her hand with a bit more force than necessary. “Does  _ that _ answer your question? We’d like four of the honey cakes, please.”

A small group of people were starting to gather around the market, the two women from before included, and the old woman started to fidget under the eyes of the townspeople. Face stormy, she quickly packaged four honey cakes and tossed the box across the stall. Geralt easily caught it with his free hand before it could hit the ground, and Jaskier realized that they were still holding hands. Smiling with a bit too many teeth to be considered nice, the bard turned and was all but dragged away from the stall by Geralt, and they both headed back to their room at the inn.

❧

“You didn’t have to defend me like that,” he said once they’d left town. A small pond sat in the middle of a sunny clearing and Roach munched on lush green grass nearby. The box of honey cakes sat between the two men, the smell making their mouthed water.

“Yes I did,” Jaskier replied firmly, holding out one of the honey cakes and watching as the Witcher took a huge bite out of it. “She was being mean to you just because you’re different. That isn’t fair.”

Geralt sighed, sounding tired. They’d had this conversation more times than Jaskier could count. “Sometimes the world just isn’t fair, Jask. Most humans don’t like my kind because we’re different, and it’ll probably stay that way forever. Nothing to do about it.”

Frowning, the bard took a small bite of his own cake. “Most humans,” he repeated. “But not me?”

“Not you,” Geralt said, tucking an arm around his waist as the wind picked up and Jaskier started to shiver. “You’ve always been odd, lark.”

Jaskier smiled widely and poked Geralt on the nose. “You like that I’m odd,” he accused, nudging the older man with his shoulder.

Geralt gave an agreeing “hmm” and they fell into a comfortable silence, until finally the sun had set and all the cakes were gone.

“Thank you for pretending to date me for the discount, Geralt. I know it physically pained you to hold my hand, but we did get four cakes for cheap,” he teased.

“...it didn’t.”

Jaskier turned to face his companion, confused. “Come again?”

“It didn’t pain me. Being in a relationship with you,” the Witcher haltingly said, and Jaskier got the feeling that if the White Wolf could blush, his face would have closely resembled a tomato. At the bard’s lack of response, Geralt tensed and prepared to get up and move away, but Jaskier set a gentle hand on the side of his face, thumb rubbing circles onto his cheekbone.

“It didn’t pain me either. I quite enjoyed it, actually,” the bard confessed, looking down in embarrassment.

“I enjoyed it too,” was all the warning he got before slightly chapped lips pressed gently against his own, asking a silent question. Jaskier smiled before kissing back, gasping in surprise when Geralt nipped at his bottom lip, and he tasted the honey cakes he and Geralt had both eaten on them both. Drawing back to suck in gulps of air, the bard hid his head in Geralt’s shoulder and giggled, hugging the Witcher tightly.

“I… I think I like you even more than honey cakes.”

Geralt drew back slightly from the hug and raised an eyebrow at the bard. “High praise, coming from the honey cake connoisseur himself,” he teased, and smiled,  _ actually  _ smiled, when Jaskier giggled again, tucking his face in the older man’s neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lark’s head, and grinned. “I like you too, Dandelion.”

❧

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
